


Deep Breath

by fanoftheimagines



Series: Doctor Who Fics [15]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Chased by Monster, Comfort, Gen, Panic Attacks, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanoftheimagines/pseuds/fanoftheimagines
Summary: The Doctor pulls you into a closet to escape an alien and calms you down.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & Reader
Series: Doctor Who Fics [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674148
Kudos: 13





	Deep Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anon said: “13 x reader, 3 please”  
> Prompts: 3. “Breathe with me, yeah? Come on. Breathe.”  
> Reader Gender: Gender Neutral  
> TW: Panic attack from being chased by monster  
> A/N: Sorry, this took so long. I finally got this done tho! Not really edited.

Your lungs ached and your legs burned. One of the alien creatures from the ship you’d landed on was right behind you. Its roars and groans were getting closer and closer. The Doctor’s hand was clasped firmly in yours, tugging you along behind her.

You didn’t know where the others were. When the creatures attacked, they’d been on the other side of the room. There’d been a general yell to get to the TARDIS. You only caught a brief glimpse of their panicked faces before the Doctor pulled you into the winding hallways.

The Doctor turned the corner. There was a door just ahead of you. The alien hadn’t turned the corner yet. She pulled you toward it, opened the door, and shoved you both inside.

The room was apparently a storage closet. Metal shelves crowded with metal boxes of various shapes and sizes lined the walls. There was barely any room for the both of you.

You were about to ask what you should do next when heavy footsteps pounded just outside the door. Fear – more like terror really – sat heavy in your chest. The alien’s shadow appeared under the door. Your breath hitched.

The Doctor’s hand – the one that wasn’t gripping yours – covered your mouth. Her eyes were wide as she glanced between you and the shadow. There was another roar. You closed your eyes for a second. The Doctor’s hand squeezed yours. The shadow disappeared. The creature’s heavy feet sounded further down the hallway. Then, it disappeared.

She removed her hand from your face and immediately the sound of your ragged, panicked breathing filled the small space. You could feel the panic attack building in your chest. You were on the edge of a panic attack.

Just as your thoughts began to spiral into all the horrible possibilities that could befall you, two warm hands grabbed your face.

“Hey,” A soft voice – the Doctor’s soft voice – whispered. “We’re okay. It’s gone. We’re safe.” You looked into her comforting brown eyes. “Breathe with me, yeah?” She started to breathe deep and slow. You took in a shaky deep breath. “Come on. Breathe.” She encouraged as you took another deep breath.

Deep breath in. You followed the Doctor’s exaggerated breaths.

Deep breath out. She squeezed your hand.

With each followed breath, your breathing became more and more steady. More and more normal. Slowly but surely, your heart rate calmed, and your chest loosened.

“There, that’s better.” The Doctor smiled. “All safe and sound.” She pulled you into a hug, her warm, comforting arms wrapped around your body. Her hugs – albeit rare – were always the best.

“Thank you.” You whispered, wrapping your arms around her middle and leaning into her.

“Course. Can’t have my Y/N panicking, can I?” She pulled back and smiled at you. “Now, TARDIS.” With that, she opened the door and poked her head outside. “Right, let’s go.” Then, with your hand grasped tightly in hers, she led you into the hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on [my Tumblr account](https://fanoftheimagines.tumblr.com/).  
> [Click here](https://fanoftheimagines.tumblr.com/post/641870052684185600/if-you-enjoy-my-writing-and-want-to-support-what-i) to find out how to support me.


End file.
